Aburatsubo's Dating Service
by ACM a.k.a. Annie May
Summary: Aburatsubo gets fed up with Sae and decides to take matters into his own hands...but how far is he willing to go?
1. Opportunities

I do not own the rights to Mahou Tsukai Tai  
  
Aburatsubo's Dating Service by ACM a.k.a. Annie May  
  
Sae gave Takeo a quick, adoring glance. Takeo blushed. Aburatsubo grabbed Takeo around the waist to distract him. Takeo blushed again. Squirming out of Aburatsubo's arms, he declared the meeting adjourned.   
  
Aburatsubo was tickled. As always, whenever they chose to be present, Akane and Nanaka were the first ones out the door. Nanaka, of course, would be standing outside, waiting for Sae. As soon as she was gone, Aburatsubo would have the two seconds alone with Takeo, which he treasured more than what seemed like an eternity around his other "fans".   
  
However, today was different. Sae stopped at the door and turned around.   
  
"Coming, Takeo-kun?" she asked.   
  
Takeo gulped, blushed, and squeaked, "Hai," before following her out.   
  
Aburatsubo felt a flash of jealousy and worry. Those two were getting much too close. Something had to be done.   
  
Aburatsubo thought of nothing but the situation (apart form his usual daydreams about Takeo) as he walked home. Nothing was coming to him. He ran a hand through his magenta hair as the wind tousled it. He sighed a little, then cried out as he fell flat against the sidewalk.   
  
It wasn't like him to be so clumsy. As he painfully struggled to get up, he realized that a book lying on the sidewalk had tripped him. He picked it up and upon opening it, realized that it was a photo album of either Sae's or Nanaka's, since it contained only photos of those two from the past year or so. He smiled, thinking how nice it was that the two were so close, and continued absently to flip through the pages. What he saw astounded him.   
  
On some strange whim, Sae and Nanaka must have taken pictures while trying on clothes, for the next picture was of both Sae and Nanaka in their underwear. Aburatsubo nearly dropped the photo album in disgust.   
  
Suddenly an evil smile spread over his face.   
  
'This could be exactly what I need."   



	2. Bright Red Humiliation

I do not own the rights to Mahou Tsukai Tai.   
  
Aburatsubo's Dating Service: Chapter Two by ACM a.k.a. Annie May  
  
Aburatsubo, who was usually calm and collected, felt like skipping to school the next day (AN: He didn't.). He had the photo album tucked tightly under his arm so that Sae's name was hidden. All he had to do was show the pictures to a few desperate, er, available guys, while dropping names and phone numbers, and Sae would be out of the picture. Takeo would be his. At least, he hoped so. Sae and Takeo obviously liked each other and it seemed only a matter of time until they became an "official" couple. Aburatsubo would have to step in quickly, before they became too close.   
  
Aburatsubo was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't pay attention to where he was walking and bumped into something small and soft. It was Nanaka. She appeared embarrassed and apologetic at first, but then looked worked her face into a scowl and pushed past him, into the school building.   
  
Aburatsubo laughed softly to himself, then looked down at the book in his hands and felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't want to hurt Nanaka, and since they were friends, doing this to Sae would have that effect. When he really thought about it, he didn't want to hurt Sae either. Deep down, he wanted to do the right thing.   
  
Sighing and silently cursing his sense of morality, he walked into the building and opened up the classroom where the magic club always met. Checking to make sure no one was there, he set the book down in the corner, where Sae would eventually find it, then left to prepare for class.   
  
Moments later, the door to the magic club's room was pushed open once again, but it was not Sae who entered. Instead, Takeo arrived and deposited a stack of books in their proper place. Turning to leave, he swore as he tripped over a book that had been carelessly left on the floor. After brushing himself off, he noted that it was not a magic book, but could not quiet see what it was. Intrigued, he picked it up and opened it.   
  
Takeo turned a brighter shade of red than ever before. He carefully placed the book exactly where it had been, as quickly as he could, then scampered out of the room.   



	3. Sneak Attack

Hooray! After several…ahem…years, my schedule finally permits an update. I hope that some of you are still interested in reading this. MTT forever!

I do not own the rights to Mahou Tsukai Tai.

Aburatsubo's Dating Service: Chapter Three by ACM a.k.a. Annie May

Needless to say, Takeo found it impossible to focus on class the rest of that fateful day. While he felt exceedingly guilty that his curiosity had led him to peruse such a personal volume, he found his curiosity increasing as he pondered what he had seen. In his fantasies, he had seen Sawanaguchi-kun in her underwear thousands of time, and he marveled at the accuracy of his imagination…

As the afternoon's magic club meeting approached, Takeo resigned himself to confront Sae with utmost dignity and respect, cleverly concealing his new and intimate knowledge. So, putting on his "sempai" face, he began a brisk walk to the Magic Club's classroom.

WHAM! Takeo slammed against the wall. He saw only darkness and felt only the pressure of a firm grip on his hips as he was locked in a passionate kiss.


	4. Desperation

I do not own the rights to Mahou Tsukai Tai.

Aburatsubo's Dating Service: Chapter Four by ACM a.k.a. Annie May

'WHAT WAS I THINKING?' Aburatsubo yelled inwardly. 'She'll think TAKEO took the album!'

And it was true. For once, Aburatsubo's usually calm and collected mind had failed him. He had spazzed out. He had suffered a "Takeo moment." For it was true, the only time he felt completely out of control was when Takeo was involved.

Unfortunately, this realization came to Aburatsubo in the middle of his last class of the day. So naturally, as soon as he was free to go, he ran ahead to the classroom, whizzing by Takeo who hadn't even seen him leave his seat. He arrived at the classroom, relieved that no other Magic Club members had yet arrived. He reached for the album, searching for a place to hide it, but was dumbfounded when he heard quick footsteps approaching. Footsteps that could only belong to one person: Takeo!

'He must have realized something was wrong when I ran out like that. If he sees this album I am so screwed. What am I going to do!"

With a mere second remaining, Aburatsubo acted on impulse, his suave nature taking over in a time of crisis. He seized Takeo by the collar, pushed him up against the wall and kissed him, simultaneously slamming the door of the classroom behind him.


	5. The Inevitable

I do not own the rights to Mahou Tsukai Tai.

Aburatsubo's Dating Service: Chapter Five by ACM a.k.a. Annie May

Coming to his senses, Takeo flushed bright red, but with an indeterminate emotion. Consulting all his strength, he shoved Aburatsubo roughly off of him. This time he was not subtle.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Aburatsubo pouted.

"I can't help myself when the mood strikes. I think we should have Magic Club outside today, in the rose garden…It's so much more…magical," he added, stroking Takeo's cheek.

Takeo was about to respond when he heard a familiar greeting from none other than the object of his affection, Sawanoguchi-kun. She was about to enter the classroom, to open the album, to look upon herself and her best friend…INDECENTLY EXPOSED! Oh, the fantasies were too much for him…

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! What a splendid idea! Sawanoguchi-kun, today Magic Club will be held in the rose garden!" he yelled, pushing her down the hallway. "The natural beauty of a blossom that is just beginning to open will be the source of our power and we will finally gain the strength to fulfill our noble mission to free humanity from submission to the will of an alien force!" declared Takeo, reassuming his nauseatingly heroic heirs.

"SEMPAI!" Sae cried. "I will listen to your wisdom only…Only…I forgot that I left my wand inside the classroom. I'll be just a moment," she said, making as if to dash past them.

"NO!" cried Aburatsubo and Takeo in unison.

Sae started, slowly turned to see Takeo dragging behind her, his hands wrapped around her ankles.

Takeo gazed up appreciatively. This was the first time he had touched…Sae…in such an intimate way. And from this angle, looking up, he could see…everything…

Sae blushed almost to match her dress.

"Sempai?" she asked very timidly.

Finally, Takeo awakened from his reverie. Slowly getting to his feet, he released his grip on her ankle and took her hand.

"Sae, there is something I've wanted to tell you for a long time. Come on, let's go out into the rose garden," he said smoothly, leading her away.

Aburatsubo's mouth stood agape. He remained frozen there for what seemed like hours, until he was startled by an ear-piercing scream.

"SAE, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOING HERE!" Nanaka yelled from the faraway Magic Classroom to the ends of the Earth. "So help me, this is the last thing I'll _ever_ lend to you!"

THE END


End file.
